<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, My Young Master by Justsamrandumbfujoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953934">Yes, My Young Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi'>Justsamrandumbfujoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa is a young master AU, butler Hinata AU, older Hinata Shouyou, proposal, younger Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou works in the house of Oikawa Tooru, the soon to be heir of his parent's work. </p><p>Oikawa would only flash those smiles at Hinata.<br/>Hinata is the only person to see his childish acts... To get the said person's attention.</p><p>Basically this is a Servant and Master AU :&gt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, My Young Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own haikyuu, just a random fujoshi dropping dojins of several ships(┛✧Д✧))┛彡┻━┻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hinata!!!" A young boy with a fluffy brown hair yelled.</p><p>"What is it young master?" The orange haired servant bowed.</p><p>"Follow me today, I'll show you something really fun." The brown haired boy excitedly took the older boy's hand before passing the other servants.<br/>---<br/>Oikawa Tooru, the heir of the Seijoh group. Amessy haired brunette, an energetic frivolous boy attended by his servant Hinata Shouyou,  the butler who is three years older than him.. just slightly taller. Oikawa's age is six at present, while Hinata is nine. Hinata finds the younger boy, a bit problematic with all the prank and antics he pulls at Hinata but very lovely. Those wide grins and bright chocolate eyes, that only he can see.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru loves his servant Hinata. Always finding ways to make himself interesting, so that Hinata's eyes would be solely on his. He would do anything, such as being very active and upfront, being playful so that those eyes would focus on him. Only at Hinata would he show his brightest smiles and lively laughter.</p><p>The young heir was constantly pressured by his status, he was shunned and sneered at by the jealous relatives. However, Hinata was warm to him. When the other servants and relatives only viewed him as a tool to keep the lineage, Hinata viewed him as who he is... Hinata is the only one he will never able to read. The warmest smile he had ever seen. The most calming voice he'd hear. Hinata is the only person he could ever open up to. Hinata is the only person who would always find him when he was hiding. Hinata was his and will always be his.<br/>---<br/>One day, the young master thought of a brilliant idea. From the family's manor, a forest is near and while venturing outside Oikawa found a special spot, he wanted to share it with Hinata. So he took the boy's hand and he leaded him to his spot.</p><p>However, the skies weren't nice to them. Soon, a heavy rain poured making the ground slippery and the sight blurry for a fog had covered the area.</p><p>"Young master, I think we should head back before the weather gets worse... I don't want you to get ill." Hinata stopped his tracks, Oikawa turned to him with a frown.</p><p>"But I wanted to show you something... Fine then don't follow me!" Oikawa forcefully pulled his hand away from Hinata, that made him slip.</p><p>"Ahh!" Oikawa shrieked, eyes shut tight he felt his body almost falling. Then he was pulled strongly by a cold hand.</p><p>"Tooru!" Hinata yelled as he pulled Oikawa who was about to slip and slide to a pit. They were safe.</p><p>"Phew..." They both sighed in sync.</p><p>Then they suddenly heard a crack, rather the ground crumble...</p><p>They fell... The ground softened too much that it crumbled.</p><p>Oikawa cried for Hinata's help. Then he felt a pair cold and wet arms embrace him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hinata shielding his body, and soon everything faded to black...</p><p>When Oikawa got conscious once more... He opened his eyes and groaned when he felt his body ache. What made this worse is the sight of Hinata, bloody under him.</p><p>"Hinata..." Oikawa muttered, but he could only hear the rain.</p><p>"Hinata..." He shook the unconscious boy's shoulder. There was no response.</p><p>"Hinata... Hey, Hinata... Please open your eyes..." Oikawa continued to shake Hinata's cold body but nothing happened. Oikawa felt hot tears flow to his cheeks.</p><p>"Hinata! Hinata! Open your eyes already!" But silence followed suit, whenever and whatever Oikawa wished Hinata would surely grant. No matter how childish the orders were, Hinata would surely follow. Now, it is the simplest task and wish he wanted from the said servant, and yet...</p><p>The boy still didn't answer his calls.</p><p>"Please... Open your eyes... I still have a lot of things I wanted to show you, you still haven't seen me sit at the top... You haven't followed all my orders yet... So please, open your eyes for me... Don't ever leave me Hinata... Please just obey me already..." Oikawa pleaded along with his endless tears and yet Hinata was still unresponsive.</p><p><em>If there is truly a God up there, don't take Hinata from me, take anything else... If it is for Hinata, I am willing to lose anything and everything... Please give him back to me. I won't be childish and a brat to him... I will definitely give all the love he deserves... Please, don't take him yet... I still haven't showed him my love for him... </em>Oikawa desperately prayed to the heavens. Before blacking out once more.</p><p>When he opened his eyes once more, he saw the familiar ceiling of their manor. The eyes of his worried mother and father was the second thing he saw and soon he was enveloped by their warm arms, he found his self sobbing at their embrace. Then he thought of the most important person in his life, Hinata.</p><p>"Mother, is Hinata okay? It was my fault... I dragged him there and then... He saved me." Oikawa manage to formulate his words properly before it was drowned by his loud sobs.</p><p>"Yes dear, We're really thankful that the two of you were found alive. Hinata is currently resting, why not visit him when youhave regain your strength." His mother soothed him, patting his head gently and even gave him a small peck at his cheeks. Oikawa felt calm, and he soon driftedoff to a sleep.</p><p>After being checked by the skilled doctors and after eating, Oikawa found his way to Hinata's room. Footsteps feeling heavy, breathing uneven but he found the strength to make his way within the room. Relief washed over him, warm tears of joy pouring out of his puffy eyes, hands shaking.. he made his way to the older boy's side.</p><p>Hinata's cheeks felt warm, so did his hands and his whole being... He is alive and is breathing. His chest softly contracting and relaxing, his warm breath reaching Oikawa's neck for the other boy was inspecting him closely. Oikawa withdrew and then he found his way up to the bed and he hugged Hinata's unconscious body. Eyes staring passionately at the other boy's form, he left a small kiss of luck.</p><p>"I claimed your first kiss Hinata, and so did you to me. From now on, you may not leave my side and we'll always be together. That I promise." Oikawa whispered to the sleeping boy, before he fell asleep himself.</p><p>It was dawn when Hinata woke up, happy and relieved to see that Oikawa was with him, safe and alive. Happy to see the relaxed expression of the sleeping youngster. Their ages weren't that apart but he still felt slightly superior for he was more mature than Oikawa. Hinata's slender fingers found its way to Oikawa's brown soft locks, fiddling it and slightly pulling it that was approved by the relaxed boy. Soon, Oikawa woke up as well.</p><p>"Did I woke you up?" Hinata politely asked the boy.</p><p>"Hi- Hinata... Finally, you woke up... Don't make me worry like that again, you silly goose." Oikawa softly chuckled, tears escaped his eyes and his arms wrapping the other boy's neck tightly.</p><p>"Hehehe, sorry to make you worry... I won't do it again." Hinata reassured the crying master, patting its back softly.</p><p>"Hey, Hinata." Oikawa pulled away from their embrace. He sat down at the bed, eyes very decisive and it held a strong gaze at Hinata's soft ones.</p><p>"Marry me." The boy bluntly told.</p><p>"Eh... Eh!!!! Do you know what you're saying?! That is impossible and stupid plus childish. I hope you won't mind my rudeness, but I can't accept that tempting offer. It just won't work..." Hinata frowned at the proposal, eyes fixed at the messy blanket.</p><p>"Why won't it work? I'm totes serious..." Oikawa placed his hands at Hinata's and he squeezed it gently. Gaze still fixed at Hinata.</p><p>"I'm just a servant and you're the young master... I don't deserve someone like you of high status... No one will approve us." Hinata looked back at the boy. Disapprovingly.</p><p>Oikawa took a deep breath.</p><p>"So what? I don't care what the mass would say, so what if they don't approve of us... I will make this possible no, we'll make this possible." Oikawa softly smiled at Hinata, making the nervous boy bit his lip.</p><p>"How can you be so reckless." Hinata muttered.</p><p>"As long as I know you're there at my side, then I can overturn everything. Stay with me, Hinata Shouyou... Just be mine and give me your everything." Oikawa softly whispered as he placed his forehead at Hinata's forehead.</p><p>Hinata closed his eyes, taking in the lovely and gentle scent of Oikawa, the scent of newly bloomed flowers and spring. He had millions of contradictions and yet deep within him, he wanted to place and give Oikawa his everything. Doubts and love, all of it.</p><p>"Can I trust you with my everything?" Hinata softly asked.</p><p>"Of course, darling." Oikawa softly chuckled.</p><p>"Then... I will bet my everything to you." Hinata pulled away from their contact and he kissed Oikawa. Hoping that everything he wanted to say was properly conveyed through the passionate contact of their warm lips.</p><p>Oikawa understood it clearly and he kissed Hinata back. Inching bit by bit closer to Hinata. He never felt so strong. As they pull away, they simply hugged each other.</p><p>---20 years later---<br/>Oikawa's parent sort of knew, so they accepted the two. The relatives shunned him but Oikawa stood still and stood proud. He became a successful heir of the group, reaching higher heights his father wasn't able to achieve. Hinata on the other hand, made his self as a man who was able to stand proudly at Oikawa's side. He studied medicine and was known as a great pioneer at the said field. They achieved great standing for themselves, both grew up as good looking gentlemen.</p><p>(Location: Dance hall)</p><p>Noblemen and women gathered for a dance. The sound of champagne bottles were heard. The soothing melodies of varied instruments filled the room. Extravagant gowns and well tailored suits was visibly seen at from the crowd. Oikawa and Hinata wereboth interacting along with fellow gentlemen.</p><p>Tired from all the chatter... Oikawa pulled Hinata by the waist.</p><p>"What is it Tooru?" Hinata whispered slightly taken back by the bold action.</p><p>"Let us get out of this noisy place, I will show something really fun." Oikawa whispered to the boy's ear.</p><p>"Then by all means, take me away." Hinata chuckled, Oikawa smirked before they sneaked out of the room.</p><p>"I actually discovered that place when I was wondering at the venue." Oikawa spoke softly, once they were out from the crowd.</p><p>Oikawa lead Hinata to an abandoned storage room. Cobwebs and dust layed at the furniture that was covered by a white cloth. The moonlight shining at the corners of the room. It was creepy yet it looked so lovely.</p><p>"Told you this place is fun." Oikawa proudly declared.</p><p>"Yup, it totes is... That reminds me, we still haven't dance." Hinata replied.</p><p>"But we don't have any music." Oikawa sulked.</p><p>"Then we'll make one." Hinata chuckled and he took the boy's hand and they soon dance. Hinata hummed.</p><p>"I see, you never cease to amuse me." Oikawa hummed along.</p><p>Hand in hand, eyes to eyes and lips to lips. They swayed under the moonlight at the moonlit room filled by the gentle night breeze. They happily danced, completely cutted off from the world.</p><p>"Thank you for taking me, Tooru." Hinata suddenly spoke.</p><p>"Thank you for giving me your everything." Oikawa replied.</p><p>They both stared at each other once more and they continued to dance. A dance that will be certainly remembered, under a song that they made up and a dance that felt like forever, a love that will be last long forever.</p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this story &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>